


Hard lines, hollow cheeks

by BrutalWarElf



Series: I belong in a garbage can [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, barely legal Toki, pre fame era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid wants his dick and he is inclined to let him have it. Skwisgaar oversteps some boundaries and takes advantage of Toki’s innocent infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard lines, hollow cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s play a game called spot the direct Metalocalypse quotes. Point out quotes and the episodes they’re from in any of my fics and there might be something in it for you in the way of a drawing or a ficlet of your chosen subject. Let me know in the comments or on tumblr, anonymously is fine too.

 

The kid wants his dick and he is inclined to let him have it.

They’re watching the TV in their shabby apartment while the rest of Dethklok snores in their respective rooms. Toki never leaves his side unless he explicitly tells him to, and it’s not because he’s not used to being alone. That poor son of a bitch has it bad.   

He sees eyes dart between him and the screen constantly – he’s on edge, working up to something. He turns to regard him imperiously, but Toki looks away. His choppy haircut is growing out over his too wide shoulders, shielding his youthful face. It doesn’t even look like he has to shave regularly yet.

How old did he say he was again? Seventeen is legal, right?

They’ve done nothing but write, rehearse songs for the demos, eat and sleep for days. He hasn’t had occasion to hook up all week, which kind of blows, but it looks like he won’t have to go completely without if he plays his cards right.

The vulnerability that emanates from Toki’s open face and his threadbare clothes marks him as an easy prey. He has no self-esteem, he craves connection. Skwisgaar can’t offer him that, but maybe they can make do with something else.

Those shoulders feel way too bony for their width as he slings an arm around them. They’re all malnourished to a certain degree, but the kid takes the cake. He feels him shiver beneath his touch, he’s tense and a little frightened, but Skwisgaar prides himself on being able to read body language. He wants it.

Toki looks up at him in nervous anticipation, and he’s a blusher, his razor-sharp cheekbones are on fire. Skwisgaar doesn’t mind. He isn’t picky; he can find something fuckable in almost anyone.

He doesn’t cut to the chase immediately- this one is going to need some grooming. He probably hasn’t seen a lot of action what with being a homeless kid from rural Norway. Skwisgaar knows just the right way to groom him, too. It’s like with his guitar playing. A little praise goes a long way with Toki. He’s gagging for it, he’s so deprived.

Dry lips open willingly enough beneath his, but he needs a little patience to pry the clenched jaw open to lick his way into Toki’s mouth. The kid is desperately trying to control his breathing because he probably has no idea what is appropriate.

The nervousness seems to subside a little when he pets through his hair, and he feels Toki place a tentative hand on his chest.

‘Relax. You ams doingk greats.’

A deep, shuddering intake of breath is his only response, but the reassurance has effect. Breaking him in will be no trouble at all.

‘Come sits on my laps.’

Flustered but obedient Toki straddles him, feather light touches, uncertain how to proceed. No need to spook him too much, so he keeps one hand steady on his back while the other hooks errant strands of fine hair behind his ear.

He kisses him again, a little more sensual this time. Toki melts into it, and after a while he deems it safe to run his hands underneath the stained t-shirt, over his thighs. Though Toki still has a coltish quality about him, he has a great build.

‘Does you likes this? Because I do.’

A shy nod.

When he was seventeen it didn’t take much to get him going, but he has to make sure the Toki’s good to go before he takes things further. Pressing him closer with a hand on the small of his back while they kiss confirms a rock hard boner.

The couch isn’t the best location to fuck him, and it would be a hassle having to prep him anyway, so he dismisses that idea from his mind for now. Getting the kid to suck him off would be better.

The protests from his stunted conscience make the idea of thoroughly debauching him all the more appealing.

He guides Toki’s hand between them to press the palm against his crotch, making him feel Skwisgaar’s dick harden under his touch. Blue eyes widen at the sensation and he stills, looking to Skwisgaar to see what is expected of him. He’s going to have to talk him through this.

‘Takes it out. You knows how to does this.’ He flashes a sultry smile.  

It takes Toki a while because he fumbles with the belt buckle, and he’s breathing erratically but he doesn’t back down. Maybe the kid deserves better than being used by Skwisgaar, but he looks thrilled nonetheless as he closes his fist around his heavy cock, face flushing scarlet. 

He has a firm grip and an agile wrist; they’re good qualities for a hand-job - if he was looking for one. Still, there is a fine line to walk between coaxing and commanding to get what he wants.

He can’t wait to flood that wide, innocent mouth with his come. It’s time for the next step. His thumb rubs across the hard line of Toki’s erection through his trousers to loosen him up a little. He may have underestimated just how green Toki is; his face scrunches up and within seconds the kid is gasping and bucking against his hand, blowing his load inside his pants.

He’s done his part; it was never easier. Time for the payoff.

‘That was pretties hot.’ He can’t help an understated smirk. ‘Now gets on your knees.’ He gives Toki a little shove when he freezes.

Obedience is pure instinct for the kid, and he complies even though he seems uncomfortable with the pace Skwisgaar is setting. Toki’s discomfort makes it all the more tempting to completely steamroller all over his boundaries.

It was one of the first things Skwisgaar noticed about him when they first met; he looks good on his knees, battered skin scraping the floor through the rips in his pants, eyes downcast in submission.

The kid doesn’t struggle as Skwisgaar unceremoniously guides his head into his lap and pushes his cock between his lips. Toki shifts for balance between his legs and hooks his fingers into Skwisgaar’s belt loops while he takes in as much of his length as he can.

It’s not terribly good, but it will work. Toki is still dazed from his abrupt climax, and it’s safe to assume that this is his first sexual encounter. As delectable as his discomfort is, it won’t do to put him off entirely.

He sets a steady pace with his hand at the back of Toki’s head and leans into the pillows of the couch to thoroughly enjoy the rhythmic drag of the tongue on the underside of his dick. The kid does deserve some credit for his efforts.

‘Dats it, Tokis. You ams so goods for me.’ He murmurs, and he strokes Toki’s face with his free hand.

Toki moans softly around the cock in his mouth and untangles one hand to work his own pants open. It’s a little uncoordinated, and he almost chokes on Skwisgaar’s dick because he’s not keeping up. He opens his mouth wide and saliva is running down his chin while Skwisgaar shallowly thrusts against the roof of his mouth.

The clumsy innocence is irresistible, and he feels an orgasm slowly creeping up his thighs. He leans forward to watch Toki, who is smearing the come from his premature climax across his still-hard cock with an enraptured expression.

Skwisgaar falls back against the couch, trying to keep himself from fucking the kid’s face as Toki jacks himself off with hurried strokes. That resolution lasts less than a minute, and they rapidly dissolve into a mess of erratic thrusts and heated moans.

He holds Toki’s head in place with both hands while he bucks up, and the power imbalance only makes it hotter for both of them.

Toki second orgasm hits first; his jaw clamps down tightly on Skwisgaar’s dick and he groans deep in his throat. Skwisgaar fucks his mouth through it, and the sensory overload is making him hurtle past the point of no return at breakneck speed.

‘I’ms gonna come,’ he warns Toki.

He lets him. He likes it. 


End file.
